Only You
by Northernryu
Summary: SasukexOC vs NejixOC. The village diva Yu Gure is like a female version of Sasuke, hard to get to know her and her tragic past but people who look out for her, slowly starts to relieve her pain. And then there is Sasuke and Neji who rivals each other to reach Yu's heart first, but there are complications deeply relating to Sasuke providing him a head start or pulling his leg?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The characters of Naruto and settings are all owned by Masashi Kishimoto not me. But the story is fan-fictioned by me as well as my character, Yu Gure. Something I'm re-submitting which I had written years ago.

* * *

Chapter 1

-Prologue-

 _"Noooooooooooooooooo!"_

The brightness of the snow surround the house flickered on and off like a broken switch whilst the lethal tongues of flames flickered out of smashed windows and tried to engulf the premises. A young girl who was just thrown out of the house through the broken window, forced her body upright and stared at the house she once belonged to through tear-blurred vision.

How deadly flames can spread, as the flickering flames moments ago had now almost completely succeeded in engulfing the whole house.  
The burning smell and the heat felt upon the young girl's cheeks scarred upon her memories as the visual of this horror clearly etched at the back of her mind, which she was never going to be able to forget.

"Hi..aniue*..." she wept, eyes flooded with hot tears, as she held her injured arm with the other that was made due to the impact of the window when she crashed through it.  
So numb by emotions, she couldn't even feel the cold snow burying up to her knees as she just continuously cried out for her beloved older brother.

"Hi aniue*-!"

*big brother

* * *

A certain girl wakes up from slumber and fluidly gets ready for a daily routine.  
Without the presence of the sun, outside is still a world filtered with a tint of navy.

She only wears a simple piece of non-sleeved shirt with long trousers and lives short on everything, keeping her belongings most minimal enough to keep a simple life.  
But considering the fact that the apartment she is living in is being paid by a person she knew well, out of courtesy, she couldn't complain, not that she had ever been unsatisfied with what she has been provided.

Without fuss, her waist-long raven hair is combed up to a simple ponytail that would always dance with the wind.  
Splash of the cold tap water removes the rest of the drowsiness before she wipes her face with a towel that she then lowers, revealing her long black lashes that barely covered her deep coal eyes upon the mirror that reflects back her selfless eyes.  
before her and her pale face stood out against the black hair.

Her small, naturally pink tinged lips is like a geisha's that contrasts with her overall pale complex, to which in overall, is known as the young beauty of the village, despite the personality which isn't as elegant, but leaning more to a rather lifeless doll, uninterested in everything, much like a certain raven is just as popular with his attractiveness, yet having no sense of emotional aura.

The beauty of the village always chooses to walk over to the river to use the small waterfalls in the upstream area to wash her hair, so indifferently to her daily activity, she steps out of the house at this early hour.

The chilly morning wind plays with her hair, creating messy curls that always finds itself to unravel smoothly before the wind decides to play with it more. The streets are phantom bare with no one breathing in sight, almost like all the buildings themselves are holding its breath. The time she chooses is for this reason, well before the break of dawn, so she does not have to become in contact with anyone. Not that anyone would recognise her as she lives her life mostly in her room or out like this when the village shows its hour of phantom.

 _Moreover, she is not of this village..._

Whilst listening to the crunching of the shoes she makes with the ground, suddenly she hears another pair, and furthermore coming towards her direction.

She looks up to see a human-version raven. A black, spiky-haired boy with cold eyes that looks somewhat familiar to what she sees every morning in her mirror.  
His hands are shoved in his pockets whilst a default, unemotional face is plastered across his face.

Regardless of this unfortunate encounter that the diva had wanted to avoid, she nevertheless bows lightly before walking past the young raven with disinterest.  
With a blink of an eye, the girl's arm had been grasped by the raven as he stops her in her tracks.

"Yu Gure."

Caught by the raven, being called out her name, the girl's head snaps back to stare into hard coal eyes at an arm-length distance.

As the sun just starts to rise behind the raven, his shadow overcasts and consumes hers as if her shadow is captured by the raven.  
The shadow-captured girl's eyes that's wide open in bewilderment, reflects back bright colours of the sun rays, her tuscan yellow iris become luminous with curiosity.

When the diva realises that her heart has start beating again, she remembers how to mover lips that part and voice out her thoughts in a bare whisper that the wind carries away, becoming almost unheard, except the raven catches those words before it disappears into thin air.

 _"How... do you know my name?"_


	2. Chapter 1: Encounters

Disclaimer: The characters of Naruto and settings are all owned by Masashi Kishimoto not me. But the story is fan-fictioned by me as well as my character, Yu Gure.

 _"Yu Gure."_

 _Caught by the raven, being called out her name, the girl's head snaps back to stare into hard coal eyes at an arm-length distance._

 _As the sun just starts to rise behind the raven, his shadow overcasts and consumes hers as if her shadow is captured by the raven._  
 _The shadow-captured girl's eyes that's wide open in bewilderment, reflects back bright colours of the sun rays, her tuscan yellow iris become luminous with curiosity._

 _When the diva realises that her heart has start beating again, she remembers how to mover lips that part and voice out her thoughts in a bare whisper that the wind carries away, becoming almost unheard, except the raven catches those words before it disappears into thin air._

 _"How... do you know my name?"_

* * *

Chapter 1-Encounters

After all these years she had lived quietly without any contact with anyone, shutting herself away from everyone, including herself, she had barely being breathing just above the visible horizon of the village, enough to only be noticed to an existence close as air, just as she had anticipated... but now after tucking all emotions away into the depths of her heart, one emotion suddenly breaks free and gets stuck at her throat. The emotion called... _fear_.

 _The only people who know me are those from my home village which has perished. There shouldn't be anyone alive to know my existence except the one person..._

At first instinct, Yu pulls out a kunai knife at the speed of light, colliding with the same weapon, creating a clashing sound of metal as her opponent sees through her actions.

"...Calm down, I'm not your enemy," the raven sighs, softening his features and loosening hands on both the kunai and the diva's arm.  
He hadn't missed the emotion the girl reflected upon her tuscan yellow eyes and does what's best to ease her thoughts.

The clang of the kunai thrown at Yu's feet reaches her ears, making her muscles relax just a fraction.  
Still cautious, the intense stare keeps the raven pinned in place, leaving the raven to slightly frown in thought of how to go about this.  
He had not intended nor had predicted this outcome and had his head rolling for thoughts for what to do next.

Remembering her fear that had glinted for a fraction of a second, the raven thinks for his next actions.

"I only know you name," he states, then looks for a hint of reply.

The girl visibly relaxes, releasing the tension within the raven's body as well.  
After that, the two who aren't the best of communicators release an awkward staring competition, both waiting for one to speak up first.

After a long pause, the raven sighs once again, messing up the back of his head in annoyance before hesitantly taking out his hand for a hand shake.

"The name is Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

The river starts with many little waterfalls. Clear water splashing down in patterns and showing a hint of blue-ish green tint that makes the place so naturally beautiful, like a perfect painting portrayed from a foreign forest in a fairytale.  
Yu takes careful steps upon the soft mossy ground and gradually reaches her destination to find that it is already occupied by another.

This is much more surprising than seeing the raven, because she has never seen anyone come here before and had thought she was the only one who know about this place.  
She notices the occupant has peculiar color of eyes which she had never seen before. An almost pale, lavender shade pair of eyes turn her way as the other notices her presence as well.

"What are you doing here?" the unknown boy asks, as soon as he jumps right up to her, black hair as long as hers' flowing behind his back.  
Silence replies.

"You are...?" he asks another.

Unlike when she had met the raven, all emotions are clear off her face and her eyes give an unemotional blank stare.  
In case of any contact, she shows disinterest in the person who starts to hold a conversation, still like a doll, so people would think that she is weird or rude and to give up trying to hold a conversation.

Yu tries to walk past but is stopped in her tracks by the boy. Trying the other side, she is blocked once again.  
The diva sighs, before disappearing right in front of the boy that widens his eyes in shock.

After a second of stillness from shock, the boy mutters something before the sides of each eye pulsates strongly, visible veins emerging straight up to the distinctive eyes.  
He then turns around and jumps up to the far left tree and grabs a hold of a leg which belongs to Yu.

A flash of surprise flickers across her eyes whilst being pulled down to the river with the boy.

The sound hit the ears first before the feel of the spine-chilling water registers.  
Automatically the body takes her up to the surface for fresh air.  
When she opens her eyes, she is met with a drenched boy holding out a hand to help her out of the river with an apologetic smile.

With a sigh, Yu gives in and pulls out her hand to reach for the others'.

Without another word, Yu goes past him to a little waterfall further upstream.

As Yu jumps from rock to rock, she feels the pale eyes following her from behind but she ignores it and reaches her usual spot, untying her hair and let it drop down into the waterfall.

She uses her fingers to comb and rinse the hair that sways in the water like smooth silken seaweed in the icy cold morning water, momentarily forgetting the the other's existence until she feels him behind her.

She finishes earlier than usual and twists her hair to extract the water before flinging her hair back that reaches as far as her knees  
After that, she turn towards the boy with an concerning look.

"What do you want?" she finally opens her mouth to speak words.

"I thought you were mute for a moment," the boy softly lets out a rare laugh as he hands her a towel in consideration.

"Here, use it." he offers Yu.  
He hd assumed she had forgotten hers whilst the truth being, she doesn't need one.

"I don't use towels," Yu replies.

"You'll catch a cold" he insists.  
Yu just shrugs, knowing she'd never catch a cold by not drying her hair.

She gazes towards the little waterfalls and feels the boy beside her do the same.  
Somehow Yu realises she isn't quite as bothered with his presence as she had thought, until she is questioned again.

"So, who are you?"

Yu stares back into those pale lavender eyes as she repeats the question right back at him.  
The boy becomes slightly dumbfounded as he realises he hadn't introduced himself either.

"Apologies, my name is Hyuuga Neji," he politely answers, "and you are?

She sighs and scratches her hair before answering his question.

A memory tugs at the back of her mind as she realises her attitude was a mimic to an earlier encounter of a certain raven's.

 _Wonder if he was feeling the same... forced to introduce himself...?_

The thought doesn't last for long as a voice interrupts.

"Do you come here often?"

"Well then I guess I'll see you again soon," he states, after Yu had slowly nodded and then stands up to take his leave.

After a moment of hesitation, Yu stands up and holds back the Hyuuga.

"Wait"

When the Hyuuga turns around to face the diva, she puts a hand upon his shoulder.

Next thing he knows, the two are engulfed in a blinding razor light, like being in a midst of a lightning bolt for 3 seconds.

The pale lavender eyes in pure bewilderment stares into those tuscan yellow eyes that had been glowing seconds ago.

 _"What... did you just do?"_


	3. Chapter 2: Recollection

Disclaimer: The characters of Naruto and settings are all owned by Masashi Kishimoto not me. But the story is fan-fictioned by me as well as my character, Yu Gure.

 _"Well then I guess I'll see you again soon," he states, after Yu had slowly nodded and then stands up to take his leave._

 _After a moment of hesitation, Yu stands up and holds back the Hyuuga._

 _"Wait"_

 _When the Hyuuga turns around to face the diva, she puts a hand upon his shoulder._

 _Next thing he knows, the two are engulfed in a blinding razor light, like being in a midst of a lightning bolt for 3 seconds._

 _The pale lavender eyes in pure bewilderment stares into those tuscan yellow eyes that had been glowing seconds ago._

 _"What... did you just do?"_

* * *

Chapter 3-Recollection

Yu sits up on the bed, making the rays of sunlight from the window cast over her back as she relaxes into that natural warmth and closes her eyes, diving into her on world of meditation.  
She concentrates on imagining her body floating upon a gravity-less dimension where she finds two huge crystal tear-drop-shaped balls, connected together like an memorial ornament, very much like a gigantic hour glass set horizontally, a size much bigger than herself.  
The hourglass ever so slowly rotates sideways, bringing one huge gigantic orb towards Yu, glide right before eyes, and slowly drifts off in the opposite direction to the other identical orb that is now drifting towards her, both orbs circulating in regards to an unseen pivot in the centre.

Yu tries to shift her glance away from the coming orb which is filled with a murky black form inside, sometimes showing snow, sometimes showing flames, sometimes showing lightning strikes, all something of the past that she did not want to reminisce.  
The heat is felt upon her palm as she slowly pushes this said orb to the side, slightly accelerating the speed of the other orb to come back to her.  
Once the opposite orb reaches her, she puts a halt to it, stopping the movement of the whole ornament.

This orb is clear and almost empty with little heat radiating from it. She touches her forehead and then makes a swift pulling motion where a dark blue, wispy, cloud-like form detaches from her forehead, right into her palm.  
She stares into it, where it shows the memories of this morning with the black raven.

 _"...Yu Gure..."_

 _"..calm down, I'm not your enemy...I only know your name..."_

 _"...The name is Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke..."_

The palm moves towards the orb and she pushes through the glass-like ornament where the dark blue form slowly finds it way down, inside the orb, like very fine sand making it's way down the liquid-filled orb.

She then repeats the process, where next, a green, wispy cloud-like form, a memory, detaches from her forehead.

 _"...What are you doing here?...You are...?"_

 _"...I thought you were mute for a moment..."_

 _"...Here, use it. You'll catch a cold..."_

 _"...Apologies my name is Hyuuga Neji. And you are...?"_

 _"...Do you come here often? Then I guess I'll see you again soon..."_

 _"...What did you just do..?"_

 _"...heat from lightning to instantly dry ourselves... that's very fascinating..."_

 _"...a kekkei genkai user...? "_

 _"...you're not someone of this village...are you...?..."_

Yu's lips form a thin line before she quickly dips her hand into the orb, green form flowing ever so slowly down, inside the orb to join the dark blue form that had already settled at the bottom.

She removes her hand and steps away from the hourglass where it starts moving again like a train slowly starting to depart from a station.  
The spin of the hourglass slowly speeds up and Yu turns her back towards it, leaving the dimension, back to where she registers the heat of the sun on her back again and she slowly opens her eyes that reflect less emotion than before.

The smallest needle prickles her heart as her mind shows her a fraction of a second of the contents that had been swimming in the orb with murky colours.

 _The day I suddenly lost everything in a matter of minutes..._

 _How I came to be alone..._

She sees flames before her eyes at the back of her mind, as the images of her past tries to engulf her.

 _...I'd rather be the Nine-tailed Fox than being me, Yu Gure._  
 _Having to have terrible incidents, but no one knowing about it..._  
 _No proof that any Kure actually existed in this world..._

 _I'm all...alone..._

 _At least everybody knows the Nine-tailed Fox..._  
 _As for me...nothing._

 _No trace of recognition of acknowledgement by anyone..._

 _Just nothing... emptiness... hollowness..._

As she spaces out staring at the floor, unconsciously her eyes travel across the floor to the bottom of her entrance door.  
Yu finally brings back her visions back to reality where she notices for the first time that there is a folded white piece of paper underneath the door that let a few rays of late, morning light through the gap.

She picks herself off the bed and slowly walks towards it and with her flexibility, reaches down to grab the paper without having to bending her legs at all.

Yu then straightens herself and stares at the piece of paper in her hand, wondering why it is here in her apartment.  
She thinks its some kind of mistake (since she has never received a letter before) until she unfolds the piece of paper and read who it is addressed to.

It says:  
 _  
Yu,_

 _Come to the event at the river at noon._

Yu narrows her eyes at the handwriting that she is most familiar with.  
For a first, she abandons the piece of paper on a little round table for the moment as she grabs a tin can of smoked fish from a cupboard and smoothly opens it with a kunai.  
Grabbing her chopsticks, she starts eating in front of the table, while back to staring at the letter as she ponders on the decision whether to go or not to this event.

It isn't like she had something to do throughout the day, except to either climb a mountain to train or walk into the woods where people would hardly come across.

And this is someone she just simply can't say "no" to.

* * *

At noon Yu walks over to the main river that runs along the Konoha Village and as soon as Yu gets there, she realizes that there are so many people there that she immediately feels like wanting to U-turn back to her house, feeling nausea from the area being so packed.

Thinking rationally, Yu decides to walk along the river to avoid contact with strangers as much as possible when she suddenly finds herself, not paying much attention to her surroundings until it's too late, feeling a huge pressure onto her side that knocks her off balance toppling head first into the water.

Since it had been an unexpected action forced upon her, the lungs lack oxygen and they start to burn, whilst she can't find the strength to pull herself up to the conscious gets dragged down, sinking deeper along with the heavy clothes.

But then again, she stops herself from struggling to survive and lets herself be pulled down into the darkness, closing her eyes as if to accept her awaiting fate.

 _Oh well... I guess this is it for me..._

Just as she thinks that, the peaceful water is heavily disturbed above her, and she once again opens her eyes.  
The last thing she remembers is seeing an orange-dressed, blond haired person appearing before her in the water.

 _Uzumaki... Naruto... ?_


	4. Chapter 3: Puppets

Disclaimer: The characters of Naruto and settings are all owned by Masashi Kishimoto not me. But the story is fan-fictioned by me as well as my character, Yu Gure.

* * *

Chapter 3: Puppets

Once again, before she can recall her memories, she is consumed in the all so familiar darkness.  
Within that darkness, she hear's a faint voice from above.

"Should I give her CPR for her to breathe? I don't think she's breathing!" a worry-filled voice questioning someone.

 _Who is it? What are they talking about?_

It doesn't sound like her own conscious talking whilst this voice definitely belongs to a _boy_.

 _What is he on about...?_

It takes a few more seconds for her to come to.

 _CPR? On who -?_

Suddenly her brain clicks and Yu remembers that she had been drowning in a river moments ago.

 _CPR on me!?_

Yu snaps her eyes open before she lets any boy near her lips.

"She's alive!" Yu hears the same voice exclaim with intense volume right beside her, that she had to furrow her brows.  
When her eyes adjust to the bright daylight in contrast to the previous dark world she had been wandering in, she focuses upon a pair of bright cerulean orbs with sun-kissed brows furrowed in deep concern, a colour that matches his dripping wet hair that are all facing downwards.

 _That's right,_ Yu thinks as she recalls this facial feature in the water earlier, _Uzumaki Naruto..._

Yu turns herself over to cough out water that seemed to have entered her body where it shouldn't be.

Once she is breathing again normally, she rolls back to the position where she faces the sunny, bright blue sky that reminds her of the two orbs she saw a few seconds ago. And then here it appears before her eyes again, with a frantic look spread across his whiskered face.

"Are you alright? Are you alright?" the spiky blond asks in panic, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to push you into the river!"

"You were the one who bumped into me?" she asks and a vigorous nod comes from the blond, apologizing sincerely again.  
Yu remembers his blurry appearance before.

"Kagebunshin?" she says.

"Yep! The best jutsu I can do!" he says proudly, with a broad smile.  
Then his smile drops as he stares at Yu.

"You don't smile much...," he comments, "just like Sasuke."

Yu sits up at the mention of the raven.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

A mixture of questioning and bothered facial expression strikes upon the blond's face.

"Um... yeah, him."

Whatever the boy is bothered of, Yu did not know, but she sighs and opens her mouth in hope to relieve him of any misunderstanding.

"I'm not of any acquaintance with him."

Naruto expresses a surprised "O"-shaped look as he supports her to her feet.

"You will be now," comes a deeper voice than the blond, from behind.

Curious with the wording, Yu turns around to face the familiar voice she had heard this morning.  
Very true to her memory, her eye reflects the very same raven with the pale skin and handsome features, a sight Yu looks away from as soon as their eyes are in contact for a second.

"If you're here because of the memo, then I am of your acquaintance," the darker haired boy states, Yu's head snapping back at him.  
As if to guide Yu elsewhere, without words, Sasuke gestures to follow.

The raven glances towards the shorter blond, sending him a mental message before he pardons himself and starts to walk away, but Yu stands still and stares into those bright blue orbs again, getting consumed by it.

"Kyuubi..." she murmurs, staring through him with her tuscan yellow eyes, a good rivalry colour with the blond's hair.

"Hey! I said I was sorry! You don't have to give me those looks and name!" he says loudly with irritation, which makes the raven turn his head around towards the two to find Yu not following him right behind.

Yu shifts her glance towards the awaiting Uchiha, and then back to the slightly irritated blond again.

"I'd rather be the Kyuubi rather than be myself," she says quickly under her breath so only the blond is able to hear as she just passes him.

"Eh?" His changes his look from a slightly irritated one to a plainly shocked look, but she walks quickly towards the raven before the blond is able to say anything else.  
The two walk away from him and walk side by side quietly until soon after, there is a shout from a pink-haired girl running towards their direction.

"Hey! Sasuke-kun!" you hear the girl shout with a voice with a hundred percent excitement.

She runs towards them until she realizes that her dear 'Sasuke-kun' is accompanied by a facially perfect featured girl.  
Sakura stops midway and her smile drops. As she starts walking towards the two, she stares at Yu suspiciously, evident jealousy.

"Who are _you_?" she asks rudely when she stops right in front of Yu.

"...Does it matter?" Yu asks in a breezy voice to show she isn't affected by the pink girl's stingy rudeness at all, not that she had done it intentionally.  
The less people she had to be in contact with, the better suited for her.

Nevertheless, the grim face doesn't look all too happy to see Yu with that kind of attitude directed towards her.

"I'll introduce you to her later," the raven coldly cuts in before things get complicated which he'd hate to be meddled in the middle of.  
Yu sighs, as she figures that she has to interact with this girl later on as well, which she isn't looking forward to at all.

The raven walks on, straight past the slightly shocked girl, Yu following his suit.  
She can feel the pink-haired girl's anger in her eyes, piercing her back from behind.

Uchiha Sasuke takes Yu further along the river where it is much shallower and nobody else is in sight.

"Why did you bring me here, Uchiha?" Yu asks as the Uchiha sits down beside the river.

"Just sit," he says to her without looking back.  
She eyes him suspiciously as she takes a step forward and seats herself next to him.  
She sits in her usual way until she realizes that the boy beside her is doing the same and quickly shifts her legs around so she is sitting cross-legged instead.  
After awhile, the raven opens his mouth start a conversation with Yu.

"Why do you keep people away from yourself?" he asks, purely off curiosity because in some way they are similar, and in another, they aren't.

"Does it matter?" Yu resend back the question.

The raven waits for some time as Yu turns around and stares into his dark eyes.  
After some thought, Yu finds the reason why she does it.

"...uzai," she replies softly, "that's why." (Annoying)

"Like my reason," he smirks at Yu for the first time.  
The smirk that most girls adore so much of.  
And a look Yu stared into for a long time until the raven's expression turns to a confused one.  
But before he could ask what's wrong, Yu opens her mouth first.

"You look better... with your face expression like that," she murmurs, sounding more like words said to herself rather than directed towards the raven.

 _Then you'll look so similar..._

The Uchiha feature changes to a mildly surprised one as if he had never expected this diva to comment as such, but keeps silent.  
He hadn't missed her heart-stricken face in that fraction of a second either but couldn't reply to it.

Sasuke stares upwards as if to think of what to say next.

"What did you tell Naruto?" he questions, after the sky reminds him of the said person.

"...Does it matter?" a quote she keeps repeating often.  
A sign of avoidance that the raven by now had already caught on.

 _You don't know what I've been through..._

Nobody knows what I've been through...

Everybody knows you...

No one knows me...

I barely exist right in front of you...

Silence falls upon the two, but it isn't an awkward one, and they needed it. Just to think upon themselves, or more like the Uchiha ponders on how to approach the diva and she knowingly awaits patiently, but only until Yu realizes the Uchiha looking back and forth. Her. River. Her. River. Her. River.

"You-" Sasuke finally starts to speak and turn his head, but she pushes his cheek away from her so he can't turn his face towards her, making him face the river."

"Huh?"

Yu just can't help trying to stop him moving his head so much.

"Yu? What ar-"

"Just say what you were going to say, Uchiha," she says with the unemotional tone once again, confusing the raven to no extent, wondering what she is thinking, yet stops struggling to continue talking instead.

"Yu, can you give me a chance? To trust me?" the raven says slowly and hesitantly.  
Yu slowly lets her hand drop to the ground, allowing the Uchiha to stare right into her confused deep blue, unblinking eyes.

"...why don't you give it a try and become friends with us?"  
Without a warning, Yu suddenly stands up and tosses the raven into the shallow river.  
Half of this action had not been meant for the raven as she knows now who is pulling the thread from behind.

The river here is so shallow that the water level only reaches to Sasuke's stomach when he is in a sitting position, but all the same, a very wet and shocked looking Uchiha looked up at the emotionless girl, not knowing what she is thinking until she says it verbally.

"I'll give you the chance. I'd like to see you try," Yu declares loudly, as if her voice had intentionally radiated out for someone else to hear.

The soaking raven understands that this meant Yu isn't willing, so he will have to by force, as he understands well that he is also in a similar position to her with threads controlling behind the two.

 _Okay, if you're going to puppeteer us, bring it on,_ the raven smirks inwardly, _we'll take this challenge through to the end._

Sasuke smirks and without a warning, he grabs the diva's wrist and pulls her down as he pulls himself up from the water.  
She doesn't have time to react and she plunges into the river for the second time that day.  
Yu turns over in a sitting position to get up, when Sasuke offers a hand to her, smiling genuinely that Yu softened her eyes to.

"I'll use that chance to change you. You'll see...," he promises Yu with a smirk that seems all to familiar for the diva, pulling her heartstrings as he pulls her out of the water.  
Over-estimating the diva's weight and strength, the raven accidentally pulls the diva with too much force, where Yu gets pulled straight into Sasuke and they fall together down onto the grass.

Finding herself landing on top of the raven, Yu quickly removes herself off of him and looks away apologizing, looking embarrassed for suddenly having to use her chakra. She had accidentally used her chakra powers to dry herself completely without meaning to and since she had her hands on Sasuke's chest to stop herself from falling, she had dried the raven completely as well.

She steps back quickly and looks down at the Uchiha while he stays frozen for a little longer on the ground, trying to interpret what had happened, not noticing he is dry. But he notices as soon as he touches his chest where she had touched him.

"...what did you just do?" he questions without a stutter like some other pale-irised boy.

"...does it matter?" Yu replies, once again, to which the raven takes a second to debate whether to push this subject, or just ignore it as the diva looks so reluctant to talk.

"Hn," concluding to go forward with the latter option, he quickly stands up and pulls her up for the second time.

"If you don't want to tell, that's fine," he says quickly, reassuring Yu to have her reasons kept within her if she doesn't want to share.

"Let's go," Sasuke says, with his stoic mask back on again, "time to see my team."

The diva sighs as she knows this is not avoidable, and curses inwardly at the person at the end of the puppeteer thread before following the raven's suit.


End file.
